Quick Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Quick Man's Stage is an expansive underground laboratory divided into a three by three grid of chambers. The infamous Force Beams from the original Mega Man 2 stage are here, and are the stage's defining gimmick. They periodically fire in the gaps between the level's nine chambers, but not all at the same time. Flashing arrows on the floor in between the chambers and a distinctive noise announce their imminent arrival. They will instantly kill any player, regardless of health, shield or armor. Not even God Mode will protect you! Only the Skull Barrier and Mirror Buster can guard against the beams, but these weapons do not normally appear on this stage. Changkey Makers also stand on the inaccessible tops of the chamber walls, but they do nothing to alter the stage's lighting. Layout The Force Beams of Quick Man's stage divide the map into a 3x3 grid of nine rooms. Corner rooms are slightly elevated towards the outer corner of the map, while each of the edge rooms between them contains a pedestal with a Weapon and four pillars topped by Large Energy Pickups. Quick Boomerang and a hole leading to an adjacent corner room are located in the northwest and southeast rooms. The other two corner rooms, which the holes lead to, contain Water Wave. Item-1 hides in the inner corner of all four rooms. Mega Ball rests on the pedestal in the northern and southern edge rooms while Needle Cannon takes its place in the eastern and western rooms. The center room is different from all the rest. It is dominated by huge pillar in its center that can be scaled via Items to obtain an E-Tank on one side and the Time Stopper on the other. Ledges in each of these areas provide a shortcut to the corner rooms over the Force Beams. The map's other weapons are all found in the gaps between the nine chambers, where the force beams pass through. In a corner room with Water Wave, Top Spin is to the left, Wild Coil is to your right and Rush Coil is behind the corner in front of you. The same goes for Ring Boomerang, Charge Kick and Metal Blade in a Quick Boomerang room. Strategy The stage's Force Beams will often trap you in a chamber with one or more opponents, so learn how to utilize cover in the side and center rooms and take advantage of height differences in the corner room. Most of the level's weapons, such as Ring Boomerang and Needle Cannon, are ideal for this mid-range combat. If you find yourself trapped in a room with nothing to do, refill your health or kick a few Mega Balls into adjacent rooms in hopes of picking up some lucky frags. If you get impatient or need to flee a battle, remember that you can use Item-1 or Rush Coil to jump over the Force Beams. And above all else, don't just stand around staring at a Force Beam as you wait for it to go away, or you'll be a sitting duck for a Top Spin ambush! Finally, as one might guess, this is the stage where the Time Stopper shines the most. Because it stops the Force Beams, you have a huge window of opportunity to grab the guarded weapons between the chambers without fear of being blasted! It's also a good way to cut into and clean up fights in rooms without making yourself vulnerable when entering. Because it is so coveted, the center room usually becomes a high-traffic area where you can easily pick off players going for the Time Stopper or easily access any of the side rooms. Modifications V1 to V2 Added Wild Coil in the force beam hallways. V2 to V3 Replaced two Needle Cannon pickups with the Mega Ball. V3A to V3B New safe paths added to the center areas. Quick Beams now only fire 2 at a time (by Cutstuff user Ivory) Category:Mega Man 2 Category:Stages